


Betrayed

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't many people Tony trusted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for the 15-word fic meme that needed more than 15 words to be told.

There weren't many people Tony trusted, beyond the fact of those he paid to do what they were told and that it usually worked out.

But Obadiah Stane had been like a father to him, supporting his ideas all those years and being honestly interested in him in a way his real father had never managed.

The cold glimmer in Obi's eyes as he took the arc reactor from Tony's chest was like the star-broken blackness of night above the cloud-layer, pitiless and frozen.

Tony lay there paralyzed and helpless while the pain rose inside him, signaling the movement of deadly metal as it tore toward his heart.

Obi watched, unconcerned, as the damage increased until Tony gasped with fear and anguish. Then he smiled—the bastard _smiled_ —and turned his back on Tony and the entire history they'd built over the years.

The arc reactor gleamed in his hands as he walked away, leaving Tony to the cruel inevitability of his fate.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
